Sacrificial Survivor
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. ' ' Sacrificial Survivor, is the tenth episode and season finale of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 7/31/17. Synopsis SpongeBob and the other main characters try to escape The Krusty Krab once zombies and massacres take effect. Plot The episode opens up with Susie and Monroe sleeping until being startled awake. Norma rushes in in a panic and Susie asks what is going on. Norma tells her they have to leave now. Monroe wonders why but Norma tells him to be quiet and pack some clothes. Some soldiers rush down a hallway and then Squidward, Mrs.Puff and Sandy exit a corner to get to their friends. While leaving, Squidward, much to his horror, notices some soldiers lining people up a wall and executing them with bullets to the head. SpongeBob and Patrick continue trying to find a way to escape a room they have been locked in by the soldiers. Patrick thinks all hope is lost but Barnacleboy tells him to stop fretting. Barnacleboy then hears some moans coming from the other side of the wall. Norma brings Monroe and Susie to somewhere safe when they run into Sandy, Squidward and Mrs.Puff. Susie initially doesn’t want to be in Sandy's presence due to still being mad over her dad's demise but Norma and Monroe think that they can provide protection. Mr.Krabs comes by with a rifle in hand and tells them that the soldiers have got Pearl. Larry comes by and confirms this. Mermaidman wakes up in the infirmary with his wound patched up. Plankton enters and stares at him for a moment before punching the old man in the face. Mermaidman reels with pain as Plankton tells him that he is keeping him alive since his medical skills will come in handy but everybody else, even the other soldiers, will all “fall out of line” momentarily. Plankton then punches Mermaidman again and walks away. Barnacleboy looks out a small hole to find walkers roaming around outside a fence. Barnacleboy comes up with a plan when suddenly a walker busts through a vent inside their room. The walker pins Barnacleboy to the floor but Patrick is able to kill it by grabbing it and stepping and crushing its head in. Barnacleboy looks inside the vent to see an opening to a yard. “Follow me!” He yells to them as they do. Sandy and her group walk outside still with incognito. They watch as the soldiers continue to mercilessly assassinate more citizens now that their cover and mission have been blown due to Sandy's quick thinking. Mrs.Puff wants to escape but then notices Krabs walk up to a gate and beginning to tear it open with twizzlers. Suddenly, Susie hears a sound. One of Plankton's friends begins taunting another victim who pleads with him for life. He scoffs and coldly shoots the person dead. Mermaidman watches from his room. Mermaidman opens a drawer and grabs a knife but then has a gun pointed to his head by Plankton who tells him to sit back down. He does. SpongeBob, Patrick and Barnacleboy exit to a courtyard after crawling through a vent. Some soldiers shoot at their feet. A soldier sneaks up on Patrick but Barnacleboy punches him in the face for his gun. He then fires back at the soldiers but misses. Suddenly the gate nearby begins crashing down due to the mass weight of the walkers. The undeads begin to pour in. Susie Rechid has been shot in the head ……. By Sergeant Roderick. Monroe goes to her side crying and screaming. Roderick retreats but Norma follows. Mr.Krabs finishes tearing the gate and walkers begin to pour in as a plan to try and kill the adversaries. This forces the others to retreat. Sandy grabs Monroe much to his resistance while walkers begin to consume Susie's corpse. Roderick is about to run out the gate but is attacked and distracted with walkers. After he kills one, he is shot in the head by Norma with his own gun and then has his corpse kicked into those walkers where they proceed to rip it apart limb from limb. Plankton holds Mermaidman at gunpoint and still brags about having the capability of killing him despite needing him just to prove a point that he is not to be messed with. A soldier comes by telling Plankton that all defenses have been breached and walkers are flooding in. Plankton tells him to let the abominations invade, they got a backup place. The soldier leaves. As Plankton cocks his gun, Harold enters with a pair of scissors to try and assassinate him but Plankton turns and shoots him dead while scoffing and resuming holding Mermaidman hostage. SpongeBob, Patrick and Barnacleboy begin killing many walkers encroaching onto them. Some soldiers meanwhile shoot at the walkers despite Plankton's order not to. This results in them being pounced on and eaten alive due to no reinforcements present to help. As the main group run, a part of the Krusty Krab explodes due to one of the walkers accidentally biting into a dead soldier's explosive. This kills the last of the background survivors totalling 25 while also 7 soldiers are killed by the zombies. Plankton and Mermaidman remain safe. Plankton sees Mermaidman get a hopeful expression on his face thinking this is his chance to run for it and as a result, Mermaidman gets shot in the foot and sent to the ground while Plankton spits on him and does yet another scoff. Squidward, Sandy and Mr.Krabs begin killing more walkers. Mr.Krabs hears pounding and walks to find a meat locker. He opens it to find Pearl imprisoned. He sets her free and tells her to get a van and prepare for a long trip, “upstate.” She nods and goes to do that while also dispatching walkers on the way. Larry begins to get overwhelmed with some walkers, before they can bite him, the walkers are shot, by Mrs.Puff, who had picked up a discarded gun. She manages to shoot four of them dead. Monroe assaults many walkers in anger for his sister as does his mother. Before Norma can be bitten by a walker sneaking up on her, it is shot in the head by SpongeBob who has arrived with Patrick and Barnacleboy as his reinforcements. Many walkers continue being shot dead in point blank range but the numbers of the horde invading are never ending. Larry wants to hope that this place can still be saved and become their safe area but Sandy and SpongeBob are correct in knowing that is not possible. The horde has them circled. From Barnacleboy's POV, everything goes silent. He then reflects on some memories such as his near rape from Sergeant Carl, dispatching walkers with Patrick, Mr.Krabs and Pearl and best of all, his moments as Mermaidman's sidekick. Barnacleboy drops his gun which SpongeBob notices and then begins attracting the hordes in his direction. He then allows them to pin him down and eat him alive as he screams giving the rest a fighting chance for their lives. SpongeBob and the rest are horrified and shocked. Plankton grabs a barely alive Mermaidman and drags him against his will planning to make his life tougher and tougher. As the group continues to reel on Barnacleboy's heroic sacrifice, SpongeBob grabs an assault rifle and begins killing walkers like a madmen officially having no fear, not even a little, anymore. He is soon joined by Patrick and Sandy. Eventually,.. Squidward, Larry, Mrs.Puff, Norma and Monroe join in. Even Mr.Krabs gets some shots. Suddenly, a huge military truck comes driving through plowing down many walkers. Pearl urges the others to get in and they do while also sniping more walkers. Mermaidman collapses onto a road and Plankton stares at him for a moment before deciding that he is going to finish him off thinking that he won’t make it to the backup compound. However, Mermaidman rises and even with two gunshot wounds, a bloody face and age, he steps on Plankton and although this doesn’t kill him, it still injures him and makes his trip inaccessible. Mermaidman is built like a tank despite his old age. Pearl continues to drive the rest to somewhere safe. SpongeBob sits still upset over how much chaos has unfolded in just 13 days. Mermaidman continues to walk when they spot each other. Pearl slows the vehicle down. Mermaidman enters and is welcomed and embraced by the others since they are glad he made it. Mermaidman asks where Barnacleboy is. They remain silent and Mermaidman realizes his companion is dead. Although grieving, he tells SpongeBob where Plankton is located so he can get revenge instead of depression. The truck pulls up to where an injured Plankton lays staring at the sky as dawn nears. SpongeBob walks up as Plankton who eyes him. SpongeBob stares at the tiny menace with a cold expression before raising his pistol and shooting him putting an end to him for good. SpongeBob reenters the truck and they drive off as the remaining walkers continue to stumble around The Krusty Krab while Bikini Bottom is seen in an overview officially home to the dead now as is other parts or possibly even the whole world. The next morning arrives while the military truck pulls up to a gas station on the county line at the very outskirts of the city. While some scenes happen such as Squidward, Pearl and Monroe clearing out the station inhabited by two walkers, Larry The Lobster finding an arsenal of guns with Mr.Krabs, Norma being comforted by Mrs.Puff over the loss of her daughter and Patrick and Sandy scavenging for some supplies to last them out in the open. SpongeBob recites a narrative to a recovering Mermaidman of how Barnacleboy is more of a hero then a sidekick and his sacrifice has saved others and showed them they are very capable of surviving whichever challenges lay ahead in the future,.. Or capable of dying….. SpongeBob's final quote wrapping up Season 1 is, “While Barnacleboy’s life may have ended and our new ones have just begun, his sacrifice labels him as a capable and sacrificial survivor.” Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sheldon J. Plankton Sergeant Roderick Mermaidman Barnacleboy Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Norma Monroe Susie Unnamed Soldiers Harold Background Survivors Deaths The 25 background survivors 7 unnamed soldiers Harold Sergeant Roderick Susie Rechid Sheldon J. Plankton Barnacleboy ' ' Trivia Last appearance of the background survivors. ' ' Last appearance of Harold. ' ' Last appearance of Sergeant Roderick. ' ' Last appearance of Susie Rechid. ' ' Last appearance of Sheldon J. Plankton. ' ' Last appearance of Barnacleboy. ' ' “Sacrificial Survivor” references Barnacleboy's sacrifice to ensure the safety of his friends. It could also reference the group's old life officially dying and a new chapter of survival commencing. ' ' Episode 10 takes place on the night of Day 12 as well as Day 13 of the epidemic. ' ' Barnacleboy is the first major main character death this season let alone the series. Gary, although having a major and sad death and fuelling the inner psycho of SpongeBob, is still considered a secondary character. Plankton is considered to be the third major death this season following Barnacleboy at 1 and Gary The Snail at 2. Category:SquidwardTentacles35